Love Is Blue
Love is Blue is the name of Bayonetta's new pistols featured in Bayonetta 2. They seem to function as a replacement for Scarborough Fair and match her new blue and black color palette. It's assumed that they're obtained at the beginning of the game as her default weapon. ''L’amour est bleu'' (Love is Blue) The four guns appear to be named after the famous french song L’amour est bleu, meaning Love is Blue in English. The song's lyrics are as follows: ''Blue, blue, my world is blue'' Blue is my world now I’m without you ''Gray', gray, my life is gray'' Cold is my heart since you went away'' ''Red', red, my eyes are red Crying for you alone in my bed ''Green, green, my jealous heart'' I doubted you and now we’re apart CHORUS: When we met how the bright sun shone Then love died, now the rainbow is gone ''Black, black, the nights I've known'' Longing for you so lost and alone Gone, gone, the love we knew Blue is my world now I’m without you. Repeat CHORUS Black, black, the nights I've known Longing for you so lost and alone Blue, blue, my world is blue Blue is my world now I’m without you Design & Appearance A set of four large-caliber handguns, being much bigger than the already-huge Scarborough Fair guns that Bayonetta wielded in the first game. As their name implies, they are blue in color but the aesthetics such as the Umbran Symbol is still shared between Love is Blue and Scarborough Fair. They each feature a set of gems that match the colors of lyrics from the weapon's namesake, both embedded in the gun itself, and as accessories that hang from the grip of the gun. The gems that hang from the guns handles are; *A Red teardrop-shaped gem on her right-hand gun. *A Grey oval-shaped gem on her left-hand gun. *A Green rectangle-shaped gem on her right-heel gun. *A Black diamond-shaped gem on her left-heel gun. They also appear to surround Bayonetta's kicks and punches in blue demonic energy instead of the pinkish-crimson that Scarborough Fair did in the first game, again matching the new game's color palette of blue and black over red and black. In comparison to real guns, they appear to be heavily stylized Mauser Red 9 pistols, however, confirmation from Platinum has yet to be released. Traits From what can be gleaned from E3's gameplay videos and demo, Love is Blue appears to share much of Scarborough Fair's moveset and combos, although their combos seem to string together more quickly, and can be finished with new or old moves in different areas of Scarborough Fair's standard combos. Wicked Weaves summoned when wielding Love is Blue appear to be faster and more violent, with Madama Butterfly's hands and feet punching and kicking in wide 720-degree sweeping strikes that can hit twice. Madama Butterfly herself can even be seen rising from a huge portal and headbutting enemies during an Umbra Climax. The Charge Modifier for Love is Blue appears to be the same as the original Scarborough Fair, as observed in new tutorial footage. At this time the Bullet Climax for this weapon is unknown. Gallery Love is Blue - Carrying Case Cover.png|The carrying case that the guns are kept in. Bayo2 - new costume front.png|Screenshot showing the colors of the gems attached to her hand guns. Bayo2 - Bayonetta shoe design.jpg|Screenshot showing the colors of the gems attached to her heel guns. Bayo 2 E3 3.jpg Bayo_2_B.jpg 17d31c06fa3d2b19fe37ef987e4c2f87.jpg Bayonetta1-2GunComparison.jpg|Love is Blue and Scarborough Fair comparison. LoveIsBlue.png|Close up, showing the name of the guns Trivia *The French lyrics of Love is Blue describes the pleasure and pain of love through the use of both color and elements, blue and grey, and water and wind, etc. It doesn't feature Black as a color as it does in the English version. *In early screenshots of Bayonetta's new guns, it shows the grey gemstone being attached to her heel-gun, and the black gemstone being attached to her handguns (as seen here, here and here). However, in later screenshots it is shown they have switched places, with black on her heel guns and grey on her handguns (as seen here and here). It is currently unknown why they were switched. Category:Weapons Category:Bayonetta 2